Of Heavenly and Deadly Hearts
by St. Mayhew
Summary: Sora and friends are getting tattoos, but what they don't know is the nature of the symbols. Past, present and future are about to collide. [PAIRINGS INSIDE]
1. Into Life We Ride

**Of Deadly and Heavenly**

**Saint Mayhew**

**A/N:** Well it would seem that I have only been reviewing stories and not writing my own. So here we go to try and bring this up. Pairings aren't decided yet, though I know for a fact it'll have RikuSora.

I got the names and it can get a bit confusing at first, but you'll see. Oh and I don't own the song: **Breaking the Habit** by Linkin Park. I DON'T OWN KHs EITHER!

CCCCCCCC Change of Scene  
PPPPPPPPPP Change of POV, though I'll mostly have a chapter for one person.

* * *

**Chapter One: Into Life We Ride**

* * *

:;:;: Sora's POV :;:;:

Silence filled the room I sat in. Which was odd because usually people were talking in whispers or even some of the rude ones talked like they owned the place. I couldn't really focus on anything anyway, the teacher, Mrs. Frannie was the biology teacher, and my worst class. Who cared about the human body? Okay not in a bad way, but come on, we learned the same thing over and over.

The bell is like fifteen minutes from ringing, it's one of the last days left, and I'm going to get my tattoo today! I knew where I was going to get it too. Right along my wrist, it was going to be so cool. I found the symbol whilst looking up random japanese symbols. Kairi said it was supposably one of the Heavenly Seven, whatever that meant.

Speaking of Kairi, I felt someone tapping on my shoulder and noticed Kairi was standing up to go. I was so into my thoughts I hadn't even noticed. "Kairi, why are you standing up?" I couldn't help but gap at her and she chuckled and hit my on the head.

"The bell is going to ring and Mrs. Frannie just gave us the last ten minutes to talk. Don't you ever pay attention in here?" Kairi's responce was meant to be sarcastic, but it came out preppy to me.

I gave my cunning, yet cheesey grin and said quite loudly, "NO KAIRI I WON'T HAVE SEX WITH YOU IN THIS CLASS-"

That was all the words I could get out, Kairi had clamped her hand over my mouth and practically pushed me off my seat. A few peopole chuckled and Mrs. Frannie huffed a warning. I blushed and looked around to see if anyone saw me almost...scratch that.

BAM! My butt hit the classroom floor and I let out a cry of shock and pain. That got a loud huff from Mrs. Frannie and a round of laughter from everyone in the classroom, even from Kairi and myself. I'm a clutz what else can I say.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Kairi was pushing me out of the classroom and dragged me down the hallway screaming for people to move.

"Kairi, it's not like the store's gonna pick up and move, we have all day to waste at the mall," I complained over the roar of talking. Kairi just seemed to ignore me and continued to drag me down the hallway. I sighed, knowing damned well Kairi wasn't going to let go anytime soon. This was actually a ritual for Kairi and myself. Kairi would drag me down the halls dodging people left and right and I'd be left thinking to myself.

My first thought was on the tattoo I wanted, it was a japanese symbol like I had seen before, I planned on getting it near my heart. I wasn't really sure if I could, but that's where I wanted it. It felt like I knew the symbol, fromsome where, almost like in a past life. Shaking that thought from my head, I'd leave that up to Namine. She was the supposed Wiccan who could see into past lives.

Now not that I'm against Wiccan or witches at all, I've seen my crazied up shit for my lifetime, so hey, I'm not bashing just pointing out a few things. Speaking or well thinking of Namine.

"Hey, Kairi, where's Namine? You two are so always together."

"To be honest, I'm not sure, though, where's your twin," Kairi had stopped and shot me a glare. Why I didn't know, but for that one instant, she just glared at me.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sitting in the backseat of the car was an interesting ordeal, "Kairi, what was the glare about back there?"

"None of your business, GOD Sora, your so annoying sometimes you know that?"

The person driving slammed on his breaks at Kairi's tone of voice, "Okay, what happened?" Cloud looked back at me then looked at Kairi and started driving again.

"I haven't the foggest, she just glared at me in the hall when I asked about--"

"Sora, YOU TALK TO MUCH SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kairi turned and deadpanned. I think I let out a whimper and looked away from that glare on her face. Why was she suddenly cranky. Cloud had stiflled a laugh and just shook his head and muttered something along the lines of, "Teenagers..."

Cloud's my older brother, but two years. He's eighteen, I'm sixteen and my twin, Roxas, is also sixteen...DUH!

Cloud finally broke the silence, "So are we still heading towards the Tattoo Parlor, or is your love fud keeping you both from getting ones?"

* * *

A/N: Okay...how'd I do, I know I ramble on some places, but give me some feedback is always nice! 


	2. Shinnen and Nikuyoku

**Of Deadly and Heavenly**

**Saint Mayhew**

**A/N:** Well it would seem that I have only been reviewing stories and not writing my own. So here we go to try and bring this up. Pairings aren't decided yet, though I know for a fact it'll have RikuSora. Oh and the charactyers might seem a bit AU!

I got the names and it can get a bit confusing at first, but you'll see.

CCCCCCCC Change of Scene  
PPPPPPPPPP Change of POV, though I'll mostly have a chapter for one person.

Well It would also seem that this is going to be good. The tattoo's names are in Japanese and you can look them up, I however don't remember the website for it and am too lazy to find it. I'll explain in chapter three's A/N what each one is. Also you'll see why I put the disclaim it was meant for this chapter, about linkin park. Also on a final note thanks to Lucis for Beta-ing this for me! I'm adding your charcter as a big thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Nikuyoku and Shinnen**

* * *

:;:;: Riku's POV :;:;:

I leaned back in my seat as I heard the door open to the tattoo shop and sighed. Was everyone from our school coming around just to get tattoos latly? GOD! It was annoy as all hell and it felt like I was being followed. Out of my friends, Axel, Xemnas and Ansem were with us. Ansem was actually my dad, and he was Xemnas' dad too, but he was adopted. We got along to an extent until it came down to school and such. We hung around completely different people.

"pft, look who just arrived, if it isn't Sora and his friend Kairi," Axel muttered under his breath and glared at Sora. Sora seemed to see Axel and myself and just shot a glare back. I wasn't one to brag, but Sora always seemed to be looking my way, so was the rest of the school but hey, I didn't care. Everyone knew I swung for both teams. It was all good.

Hearing Xemnas mutter something about it getting crowded, his eyes seemed to land on Kairi. Did I mention Xemnas liked Kairi a lot? It made me sick to think about that, Kairi wasn't a good thing to look at to me, but hey, that's because I saw those pictures of her on the internet, NASTY!

"Okay," the owner said over his shoulder and walked to the counter. "If you'd just wait over there, it seems someone booked a lot of people in the same line of such things. NAMINE!" The name was screamed and a blonde haired girl appeared. She was cute, but had an eerie resemblance to Kairi. I laughed and pointed that out to Xemnas, he just hit me in the shoulder.

I tuned out the owner and Naime and watched Sora sit down. He pulled out a book from his backpack and stated reading it. It was leather bond I could see, but...no it couldn't be.

"Hey, Sora," I asked over to him. He shot a glare over his book. "Is that-"

"Why don't you drop dead, Hataka," that wasn't Sora's voice, it was Kairi's. Wow what was up her butt.

"Why don't you try to make 'em, cupcake?" Axel asked winking at the girl. She went red and shot a glare and muttered something about stupid red heads and minding their own business.

An hour later, and I was up next. It seemed the owner went every other one, and Sora was in the back right now, Xemnas came back with his on the back of his neck. It had a clothe over top so it wouldn't bleed everywhere.

Walking, well I didn't walk, I strutted; strutting back there I saw the owner working on Sora. He had no emotion on his face, Sora that is, for getting his wrist tattoo and all. So he could take pain, I'd rememeber that.

Namine motioned for me to sit and I showed her the picture of it, "It seems everyone here has gotten a japanese symbol. Do you guys have any idea what they mean?" Namine asked calmly while cleaning my own wrist. I looked at Sora and he smirked and blushed. He was getting his right wrist done, I was getting my left. How odd.

Sora was the first to answer, "I have no clue what mine means, I'm just having this feeling like I need to have it..." He blushed again at his answer. Sora was one of the few in our school, hell, in our class to still believe in magic and such things. So did I but I didn't go around telling people.

"Mine means Nikuyoku in Japanese," I said quietly to Namine so only she would hear. "It means Lust. One of the Seven Deadly Sins." Namine chuckled as I whispered it.

"So you don't have a clue either do you," Naine got the hint and played along. Thank gosh for this smart girl. "Oh well, this won't hurt much, well for me at least."

Sora stayed and watched me, it made me want to blush, but I didn't blush for anyone. Not even when I was talking about sex or something along those lines. I was nearly done, It didn't take long since it was only lines that were being put on my skin, it made me want to scream a few times.

Shaking that off Namine finished and both Sora and I headed out in silence. We were the last ones to be done for today. Stopping him before we went into the other room I looked into his eyes and smiled, I loved those eyes so much. "Hey...um, Sora, want to catch a movie sometime over the weekend?"

"No, nice try though, pervert!" Sora glared again. Okay so I had a reputation about movie theaters. Big deal. I watched him walk out and he just shouted something.

Running to see what was going on, I saw Axel holding back Xemnas who was holding back Kairi. A boy was standing there, one of my friends, Alex. He was actually Axel's brother, though you'd never be able to tell. Alex nodded to me with one of his smirks and winked at Kairi who tried to kick him in the nuts. I laughed. Big deal, Alex was gayer beyond gay but had an even toned voice.

"Kairi-kun, why must you always try to hit me? I'm only messing with you. I can tell who you like anyway, isn't that right?" Alex said with a nasty glare. Kairi went red and took another shot at Alex who just stopped the kick with his own leg and his face went emotionless. "Don't try that again, I'll break your leg next time. Are we all ready to leave, Rikz?" Alex asked not looking from Kairi. I walked past Sora and touched his back and he punched my shoulder so I winked at him. Ah, Sora, you are so obvious.

A/N: Well...How'd I do? Reviewing is really nice to me! I'll mention you in the next chapter. Most of this from now on will be Sora's POV. And I forgot the song again.


	3. Faithfully Dreaming of You

**Of Deadly and Heavenly Hearts**

**Saint Mayhew**

**A/N:** Well it would seem that I have only been reviewing stories and not writing my own. So here we go to try and bring this up. Pairings aren't decided yet, though I know for a fact it'll have RikuSora. Oh and the charactyers might seem a bit AU! I DO NOT OWN SQUARE-ENIX! If I did Riku would have kissed Sora in the end of KH2!

I got the names and it can get a bit confusing at first, but you'll see. I've been bad. I haven't updated and when I do it doesn't come out right. Oh well, okay here we go chapter 3. A bit of Demonic Magic and Other Magic!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Faithfully Dreaming of You**

* * *

:;:;: Third Person:;:;:

Sora fumed as he went to school the next day. His feelings for Riku still hadn't changed, he destested the teenager with most of his persona. Ignoring the stares from passerby's in the hall, he was grumbling and this wasn't something Sora usually did. His tattoo that he had gotten now a week ago was pulsing and was still red.

_I wonder if it's infected?_ Sora asked himself for the billionth time today. Kairi had said her's was the same. A few other students at Destiny High. One was friends with Sora, his name was Delita, one of the other open gay guys in the school. Everyone knew who he liked. Except for the person he sent his affection towards, Ramza.

Huffing and puffing, Sora looked around and noticed people were staring, "Do I look like a caged animal at the zoo?"**1** Those that had been staring turned their faces only three people continued to stare at Sora. _Great,_ just_ what I need right now. A horny bastard!_

"Sora-kun," this was Alex's voice. "Why so down? Are you still in denial about liking Riku-sama?" Sora went red with embrassment and a mixture of anger. Turning his face upward, no one knew where it came from but Alex was slammed into the lockers with a loud thud. Staring with wide eyes, they narrowed and Alex laughed at what just occurred.

_Of course, how could I not notice it until now, this fool along with the other twelve got those tattooes. All meant from their past lifes,_ Alex thought as he stood and shot Sora a glare. _His name means Sky, his symbol means Faith. I'll shatter them both._

"I see Sora-kun, that I shouldn't have meantioned to either Kairi or Riku about these tattoos, so I'll end this for you," Alex smirked and held up both of his hands and everyone to the sides froze in place. Riku and Axel both looked around two other people headed towards them.

"I think not you two! Corva Nocta," Alex again raised his hands. Two black fires appeared around Sora trapping him within. Out of each flame stepped forth a demonic being. The only resemblance to that of demonic was their black aura and the two horns coming forth from their heads. Each was wearing a black tux with a white undershirt and a crimson red tie. Each looked like they wanted to rip the limbs from the brunnetts body.

Before he could clamp his mouth shut, "Riku-sama...help..."

* * *

A/N: CLIFFHANGER... x3


	4. The Stranger

**Author's Notes:** I (Lucis) and my friend, St. Mayhew, are now writing this story together. We will alternate, writing a chapter each. This chapter is MINE.

List of Tattoos: (First _Sins_, then **Virtues**)

_Kouman - Pride – Ansem _

_Donyoku - Greed - Alex_

_Shitto - Envy - Kairi_

_Gekido - Wrath - Axel_

_Nikuyoku - Lust - Riku_

_Boushoku - Gluttony - Delita_

_Taida - Sloth – Vincent_

**Shinchou - Prudence - Aerith**

**Jizen - Charity - Cloud**

**Kibou - Hope - Roxas**

**Kennin - Fortitude - Leon**

**Seigi - Justice - ?**

**Sessei - Temperance - Ramza**

**Shinnen - Faith - Sora**

Enjoy the chapter! And don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Stranger**

"Riku, help" said Sora weakly, as the demons continued to attack him. Axel was watching it all, a wicked smile on his lips. 11 other people surrounded Sora and Axel. Each and every one of them was glowing. 6 people, including Sora, with a light blue color. The other 7 with a dark red color. Riku, like the others was too scared, too paralyzed with fear to do anything but watch… and then…

"Go! Defend that boy!" a voice shouted. Two angels appeared from nowhere and headed for the demons. A fight quickly ensued, and a boy, about 16, entered the fire barrier that Axel had created, landing cleanly in front of Axel, his eyes traveling to the boy on the floor. He walked towards Sora and muttered something under his breath. Sora instantly felt like nothing had happened. The boy had healed him... with _magic!_

"Cowardly act! Attacking one who doesn't know of his powers!" shouted the boy, turning and looking at Axel. His light brown hair was flying around with a strange wind, as the angels defeated the demons, his green eyes radiating fury. Sora flinched. His fury seemed to hit everyone around the area like a rock, for Sora saw that everyone else had also flinched.

"What is your name, Mr. Coward?" he asked, obvious sarcasm filling his voice.

"My name is Axel and my brother, Alex, helped me create these demons!" said Axel, a sneer on his face. This boy didn't know who was he fighting… he would be defeated soon.

"Alex and Axel. You know of your powers. But I have had mine for longer, and I'm stronger than you. Don't mess with me." said the stranger, as the fire barrier around him, Sora and Axel disappeared when his Angels defeated the Demons. As he turned back to walk away, Alex shouted "Who are you?"

"My name is Omar… Omar Canizales" said the boy, turning around to look at Alex interestedly. His Angels disappearing as he walked towards a classroom, calm as if he just had watered a flower, leaving the rest of the students open-mouthed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alex's POV**

He walked through the crowded corridors, his mind wandering around. Who was that Omar Canizales? He seemed more powerful than his brother and himself together… A funny sensation set in his stomach every time he remembered his brilliant green eyes, his light brown hair, and his easy smile, for he had smiled a lot, when he was not shouting at Axel.

With a sigh, he exited the school, after his classes had finished, to see a recent, yet familiar figure moving away through the crowd. He recognized the light brown hair instantly. Alex silently bowed to find out more about Omar, as he walked towards where his brother was standing. He was greedy, that's why he had chosen his tattoo, Greed... And his greed made him want Omar for himself... _But_, he thought grimly, _I don't even know if he has feelings for men... Not that I care, of course… he will be mine!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Who was that boy, Sora?" asked Kairi, as she, Sora and Roxas walked towards the exit of the, having finished all their classes. "I don't know, but he was very powerful, summoning angels!" said Roxas, awe filling his voice. Sora, however, looked pensive, which was very rare for him. "Did you see? All of us were glowing… 6 blue and 7 red… and he turned up, glowing, stronger than all of us, with another blue aura… but, where did the glow come from? Why did some of us have weaker glows than others?"

"I don't know… remember what I told you before? The Tattoos? Seven Sins and Seven Virtues? Count the number of people… 7 of each color… for sins and for virtues… those were all the tattoo 'holders'." Kairi answered slowly, her eyes looking around, to see if anyone was spying on them.

"Then… we can do things like Omar and Axel did?! Have all kinds of Powers and stuff?" asked Roxas, awe-struck. Kairi nodded, as she also saw Omar hurrying away from the school, as though he feared something… "I think we can… but we would need someone to teach us first… and Omar is definitely that someone. The thing is… would he be willing to teach us?"

"We will have to find out, won't we?" asked Riku as he passed the trio of friends. Even though he hated Riku so much, Sora could only nod in response.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Axel's POV**

He was mad, as mad as he had ever been. Every time he thought of that little boy defeating him in front of everyone, he just wanted to kill him. "Revenge is sweet, little brother... and I shall make sure that "Omar" gets some..." he said with an evil voice as Alex joined him. He clenched his fists as he saw Omar pass very near him. The hypocrite had smiled at him, in a very superior way, that made Axel want to get a gun and shot him... He got angry often... and that anger many times turned into wrath... and that's why he had chosen his tattoo... Wrath... and with his Wrath, Omar was sure to be very badly hurt soon... He would seek the other Sins and teach them their powers, so they could help him destroy Omar… If they refused… they wouldn't live to see another day. "Omar... you better be prepared!", he shouted, missing the worried look in Alex's eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Omar's POV**

"So, they have all been found… so fast? There will be no enough time to train them…" muttered Omar to himself as he arrived to his house. He ran to his room and let himself fall on the bed, his eyes on the ceiling. "Who will win this time? The Sins or the Virtues?" he muttered absentmindedly as he thought of all the people that he had seen glowing. He wondered if anyone had noticed that HE was glowing with the strongest glow? If they did, no doubt that the sins would want to eliminate him first.

He was such a fool, summoning his strongest angels for such a short battle. Some seraphim or some half-angels would have done the same work that his Angels did, without exhausting him

"Axel... if I ever see you attacking anyone again... you are DEAD!" he shouted. He hated those cowardly acts a lot, and could not stand seeing anyone doing things like that... That's why he had chosen his tattoo... Justice... _Or rather,_ he thought, _the tattoo chose me…_ Although he hated tattoos, he knew there was no other way to defend himself from the Sins… and who said all the Virtues would side with the Light?

Sighing, he turned around and fell asleep, his mind a chaos of images.


	5. War of Faith

**Author's Notes:** I (Lucis) and my friend, St. Mayhew, are now writing this story together. We will alternate, writing a chapter each. This chapter is MINE.

List of Tattoos: (First _Sins_, then **Virtues**)

_Kouman - Pride – Ansem _

_Donyoku - Greed - Alex_

_Shitto - Envy - Kairi_

_Gekido - Wrath - Axel_

_Nikuyoku - Lust - Riku_

_Boushoku - Gluttony - Delita_

_Taida - Sloth – Vincent_

**Shinchou - Prudence - Aerith**

**Jizen - Charity - Cloud**

**Kibou - Hope - Roxas**

**Kennin - Fortitude - Leon**

**Seigi - Justice - ?**

**Sessei - Temperance - Ramza**

**Shinnen - Faith - Sora**

Well as you can all tell we are switching between using the chapter system. This chapter is MINE! (St. Mayhew) You get the point I do hope. Don't forget to review...hey...looks down Oh well, ON WITH THE SHOW! Enjoy the chapter! And don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter Five: The War of "Faith"**

**_Last time the Tattooes that the friends had gotten had shown some of their powers off to others. Each one represented a part of the human who had picked such a mark. At first no one would have remembered these things, had I not written them down. It would seem that the war is returning to destroy us all. I'm siding with my love on the side of Light, the Virtues. But will that be enough to stop the fighting?_**

* * *

The next few days were the signs showing rainy weather for everyone and people kept looking for the other fifteen or so people in the hallway that the principal was also looking for. Sora was thankful for whomever had saved him and was shotting glares at Riku every moment they locked eyes. Deep down he liked Riku, but he wanted him to know how pissed off he was. Those demons had left a few marks, whatever had happened, no matter how much Sora repeated to himself or his twin, Roxas, he was left to fend for himself and it hadn't been a dream.

Looking towards the clock it seemed that it wasn't going fast enough. The day that was. Sighing with regret he hadn't ran across his savior at all today and it was bothering him. So was this nagging feeling inside his mind. Almost like something was calling him. Everytime he would pass the school library the feeling got stronger and a few times he found himself with a hall pass in his hands looking into the windows. The Library had been closed off for a few years now. Ever since the small, explosion from the Chemist lab underneath it.

Chuckling at the memory, that was the first time he had run across Riku and Alex. They seemed to be in the lab without permission and Sora had forgotten a book. Alex had moved chemicals into a container and --

The ringing of the bell awoke the semi-flashback. Sora was jolted back into reality rather quickly. Seeing things in a different perspective since the other day, he noticed. "Hey where's everyone going in such a hurry?" His eyes widened as everything and everyone was speeded up.

* * *

Roxas looked at the Library and rubbed where his tattoo was. He was fuming at how this stranger had just thrown Axel off to the side. Though he liked more as a brother then anything he would usually look up to him, but that didn't mean much at all. Looking up from the desk he noticed people had sped up, almost as if he had slowed down. Standing quickly his first thoughts were to find Sora and Riku. His tattoo on his shoulderpulsed with energy and he found himself in the Darkened library. He couldn't see the hand in front of his face let alone his companion within the walls he was now trapped in.

* * *

Riku looked around the destroyed Chem Lab from a few years ago, his mind was locked on a book Kairi had brought to his attention. She had said she snuck into the Library and had found a glowing book. The on that was now in Riku's open hands. Looking down at his book, he read over the passages and seemed to be in horror. On some of the pages there were pictures of the elder Holders of the Seven Heavenly and Deadly Hearts. Everything didn't seem right and why was Kairi suddenly helping Riku when she herself wanted Sora for herself? Things weren't adding up and since he had a Sin did that mean, Riku had to be on the Dark Side? Looking up he heard creeking of steps two floors above him. Someone was in the Library with...Axel was in there!!!!

* * *

Kairi laughed as she sat down at a chessboard and had figurians of each of the Holders of the New Age. She smiled as she moved them around the board. A King and Queen on both sides, one of the Queens was Kairi herself, the King was Ansem. He, Ansem, was sitting across from Kairi and smile upon his face. The one Tattoo hold that had saved Sora the other day was the King and their Queen was Aerith Gainsbourgh. An angel amoung the woman. Moving herself across the board her aim was for Roxas. Axel was in position on the board to take care of him and a cruel smile on her face. "My love, it is your turn on the board."


End file.
